Hawaiiball
I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR SLANDERING MY NAME!! USAball (sometimes) Alexander the Great |likes = Pineapples, hula, paradise, the Navy, the Marines, the US military, missiles, the ocean, whales, coral reefs, marine wildlife, palm trees, tourism, Ukulele, RIMPAC, volcanoes, fishing, churches, Barack Obama, Tulsi Gabbard, Bernie Sanders, sea turtles, Hawaiian Monk Seal (No Canada! You can't club them!), native birds, IZ's Over the Rainbow, Hillary Clinton, malasadas, Nintendo & Pokemon (Can into), surfing and Lilo and Stitch, Moana, VAPING |hates = Surprise air raids, martial law (damn it Roosevelt!), Haoles (Stupid/Rude foreigners), being illegally overthrown, pollution, native species going extinct, mongeese, snakes, earthquakes, tsunamis, Volcanic Eruptions, Godzilla, Hillary Clinton, Donald Trump and Jeff Sessions, Loot Boxes in video games, false ballistic missile alarms |predecessor = Kingdom of Hawaiiball |intospace = Yes *sobs* (Challenger space shuttle) https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Space_Shuttle_Challenger_disaster |bork = Hula Hula |food = poi, spam musubi, poke, laulau, loco moco, chocolate-covered macadamia nuts, Hawaiian pizza |status = "There is no beer in Hawaii" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EL-nTBiwdiE - Germanyball Only state still growin' YEET A massive hurricane coming towards me and it's the strongest I've seen in a while HO BRAH! But Hurricane Lane has eased down to a tropical storm. Phew |notes = "Annexed" by USAball then became a state |reality = State of Hawaii |gender = Male |military = Majority of the US Armed Forces, especially the Navy and the Marines}} Hawaiiball in a very happy mood}} Hawaiiball is a stateball of USAball and the only one to not be part of North America. It also has some very awesome active volcanoes, which attracts a lot of tourists. Hawaiiball has eight major islands which are: Hawai'i (aka The Big Island), Maui, O'ahu (most popular of the eight), Kaua'i, Moloka'i, Lāna'i, Ni'ihau (island full of Native Hawaiians), and Kaho'olawe. There has been some times where Hawaiiball thought about seceding and wanting independence from USAball due to her last queen being overthrown by Americans and saying it was an illegal annexation. However, as a result of Pearl Harbor, Hawaiiball grew to feel better about being the 50th state. These days, Hawaiiball is coming to realize that even if she is Native Hawaiian in spirit, over 90% of the people living in her clay aren't ethnically, making secession close to pointless. Usually, when Hawaiiball speaks English to someone else while describing something intense or amazing, she begins with 'Ho Brah', basically saying "Whoa bro". She can into doing the mambo. History Hawaiiball born as a collection of Polynesian 7balls, discovered in 1778 by Captain Cook and was given the name "Sandwich Islands". Under the rule of Kamehameha the Great, she united the Chiefdoms across the islands, and formed the Kingdom of Hawaiiball. In 1898, she become a USAball's organized incorporated territory till 1959. Though Hawaiiball wasn't exactly colonized by UKball (until 1843), she's the only US state with the Union Jack in his flag. When UKball visited Hawaiiball's clay, she met with the Kamehameha the Great. Kamehameha noticed a piece of cloth flying from UKball's ship which was actually the flag of the Union Jack and asked what it was. UKball responded that it represented his king's authority. The King of Hawaii then adopted the Union Jack for Hawaiiball's flag in 1793. On December 7th 1941, Hawaiiball was attacked by a surprise air raid by the Empire of Japanball in Pearl Harbor. This made her dad so angry that after USAball helped UKball, Franceball, and USSRball defeat Nazi Germany, USA dropped 2 atomic bombs on Japanball in Hiroshima and Nagasaki. She was threatened by North Koreaball. But in January of 2018, she got a missile warning but it was of fake. On May 14, 2018, she found out Kilauea erupted. How to draw Hawaiiball is based on British Ensigns: # Draw a blue rectangle in the up-left quarter of the basic circle shape # Draw the Union Jack inside it # Divide the rest of the circle into eight stripes # Color them of white, red and blue # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Relationships Friends * Alaskaball - Another state brother who lives in snow (Brrrrr! Ho Brah, why so cold?). Also we both became states around the same year! Now that crazy commie wants to hit both of us * Californiaball - My state brother who is closest to me out of the other 48. A lot of my poorer population ends up moving here. As big independence movement has recently dropped and dad's poking fun at him. Perhaps I should try cheer him up... * Japanball - My friend from East Asia, which I am moving towards. His people visit my clay to tour around. He sometimes mistaken me as "kawaii" or something and he's teaching me his weird yet catchy culture (Dad disapproves). Also, much 'mahalo' for your Prime Minister visiting Pearl Harbor. 1941 Never Forget, also thanks for letting me be the Alola region in Pokemon * South Koreaball - She's very cool. Her immigration started in 1903 and currently has tens of thousands of Koreans living in my clay. I also have a bit of his culture in me. * Philippinesball - My Filipino friend from Southeast Asia! * Fijiball - My Pacific friend! * French Polynesiaball - This guy with the Hon Hon Me if I were French. Aren't we brothers? Tahiti Tahiti! * UKball - During my Kingdom era, we both had very good trade deals and were friends. Also sorry for killing your discoverer! I do remember you colonizing me for a few months until you kindly gave me my clay back. So I guess that kinda makes you a semi step-father... just kidding you're just my grandfather, old guy! * South Georgia and the South Sandwich Islandsball Umm... Yeah. Sorry, brah. Truth hurts, you know. (Hawaiiball was the first to be called the Sandwich Islands) * Nebraskaball - We can both into Kawaii. Also can both into space. We also both like beef. Me like kebab more though! Neutral * Chinaball - He may be communist but he too has large immigration in my clay. And I have a neighborhood called Chinatown! * USAball - My Step-father. He annexed me in 1898 and had me become his 50th state in 1959. But he did http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Apology_Resolution apologize to me in 1993 which I forgave him for it (although he never recognized our native population or established reservations). He acknowledges me for the very high tourism and does visit me sometimes. Also I'm the birthplace of Obama! I'm so proud of Congresswoman Tulsi Gabbard, our next president! (I'm very worried about our current President). Hey, dad! Your attorney general is discriminating me by calling me just a island. I'M A STATE TOO, but I think you forgot that. I need some major help because the erupting volcano has damaged the economy of the Big Island... ** : Dad... I don't feel so good... ** : What's wrong, Haw- ** : volcano erupts* ** : SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!!! Enemies * Canadaball - HOW COULD YOU?!! MAKING A DISGUSTING PIZZA TOPPING, AND FRAMING ME FOR IT?!! YOU MAY BE MY UNCLE, BUT NOW GRUNCLE ITALY HATES ME! I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!!!! * North Koreaball - Very crazy commie who claims his missiles can reach to me. Ho Brah, you better stop your threats or my dad's really gonna get you, brah. Wait, your new missile test was a success and can reach me or Alaska?! Dad, help!!! * White supremacists - I may be a chill dude, but you insult my culture, brah. Also, you discriminate against my people, and using tiki torches for your rallies adds insult to injury for me. * Greeceball - A Canadian Greek actually invented Hawaiian pizza. Remove pineapple on pizza! Kamehameha > Alexander. Gallery ZPv7l1n3Sbvnc658DURCes8PRAUUJ6W0cSnX7r6HVGs.png Great Murican Cookin Show1.png 10336727 1399405703684324 8366174620192484694 n.png 12011381 698879310212507 3560145737896706771 n.png Kingdom of Hawaii.jpg Canada's Hawaii.png Hawaiiball.png California's heritage.png|Hawaiiball is Californiaball's best friend ItalyvsCanada&Hawaii.png hawaii 1.png|Hawaii Surfing SW8sMV3.png qY2FAni.jpg Hawaii Recognizes Artsakh.png zh:夏威夷球 Category:Stateballs Category:USAball Category:Hawaiian Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Red Blue White Category:Hawaiiball Category:Atheist Category:Protestant Category:Catholic Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Stateballs of USAball Category:Polynesia